El sol del ocaso
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Emma se despierta en un lugar completamente distinto a Storybrooke y no logra recordar cómo ha llegado hasta ahí. El silencio del campo es su única compañía hasta que la voz de una joven muchacha la sorprende. Crossover con la novela "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Este fic participa en el reto "A Través del Portal" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a la cadena televisiva ABC y los escenarios, entornos y el resto de personajes pertenecen a la magnífica obra de Jane Austen, "Orgullo y prejuicio". Este fic participa en el reto "A Través del Portal" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

El estridente dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su cabeza era desagradablemente implacable. Se acarició la zona con la mano derecha, intentando aliviar la pesadez. "¿Dónde demonios estoy?" miró alrededor y tan solo alcanzó a visualizar una basta extensión de hierba. El olor a humedad y la pureza del aire sugerían que estaba en un entorno muy distinto al de Storybrooke pero era incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Hundió los dedos en la tierra e hizo fuerza para incorporarse hasta permanecer sentada en mitad de aquella nada. Suspiró. "Vamos, Emma… intenta recordar" se repetía una y otra vez, apretando con fuerza los ojos como si aquello fuera a hacer que mágicamente recobrase la memoria.

El cantar de los pájaros la distrajo, lo cierto es que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se encontraba completamente sola y perdida. Desde que Henry la había encontrado aquel día en Boston su vida se había llenado de compañía y calidez, de personas que velaban por ella, que se preocupaban por su bienestar e incluso de… "No, Emma, no… tienes que sacártela ya de la cabeza" sacudió rotundamente aquellas ideas y volvió a focalizar su atención en recuperar sus recuerdos. Se veía a si misma, en la plantación de las judías mágicas junto a David y Mary Margaret comprobando que todo estuviera en buen estado cuando, súbitamente, apareció ella. Regina, con esos andares de realeza y mirada altiva. Recordó la fuerte discusión que habían tenido acerca de por qué le habían ocultado su plan de utilizar una de esas judías para volver al bosque encantado. La alcaldesa había entrado en una cólera que aumentaba a cada segundo y parecía que quisiera pagar su furia con ellos. En cierto modo lo veía comprensible, la rubia nunca había sido partidaria de ocultarle la verdad pero sus padres insistieron por cuestiones de "seguridad".

"¿Qué pasó después de la discusión?" parpadeó un par de veces dejándose llevar por las imágenes que se sucedían en su mente. Recordaba que había forcejeado con Regina para evitar que esta lanzara un hechizo a Mary Margaret. Fue entonces cuando golpearon las plantas de judías, provocando que una acabara en el suelo siendo alcanzada por el conjuro de la morena y creando un portal que, por desgracia, Emma conocía demasiado bien. "Así que he viajado a otro mundo, genial" se maldijo. Cómo podía ser tan idiota, estas cosas si tenían que pasarle a alguien siempre le pasaban a ella. Parecía que llevara un letrero en la espalda con la frase "Mi vida es aburrida, necesito más aventura" escrita. Lo peor era que se sentía mal por haber tenido que forcejear con Regina, pero es que aquella mujer era tan cabezota… en parte agradecía poder haber tenido contacto físico con ella, aunque fuera de ese tipo, se moría por tener otro tipo de… "¡Emma! Deja ya de pensar esas cosas" se encontraba perdida y su mente divagando entre obscenidades.

- ¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien? – la voz de una muchacha a sus espaldas provocó que diera un respingo, sobresaltada.

Se giró apresurada e intentó poner el mejor gesto de normalidad del que podía hacer gala. La mujer que ahora tenía delante era preciosa. No debía ser más alta que ella y tenía una silueta delicada, con pocas curvas pero sí las suficientes como para remarcar su categoría femenina. Su rostro era pálido y de mejillas un poco más sonrosadas, labios carnosos y de encaje fino que combinaban a la perfección con aquellos almendrados ojos brillantes. Los mechones castaños de cabello que le salían de un moño algo mal hecho le caían a ambos lados de la cara, enmarcándosela, y estaba enfundada en un vestido de tela fina.

- S-sí – balbuceó aun impactada por la abrumadora belleza de la mujer - ¿Dónde estoy?

El rostro de la castaña se tornó en confusión a medida que la escudriñaba con la mirada. Emma imaginó que probablemente la muchacha se estaría preguntando por qué llevaba un atuendo tan extraño, lo cierto es que su adorada chupa roja destacaba demasiado en aquel lugar.

- Se encuentra usted en nuestra humilde villa de campo, a unas horas a caballo de Londres – respondió con amabilidad la joven.

"Así que estoy en Londres… pero todo parece demasiado cambiado" la rubia se incorporó del todo y se acercó a la desconocida comprobando que, efectivamente, aquella joven era unos centímetros más baja.

- Sus ropas son de lo más extraño, jamás había visto algo igual… - le dijo la castaña contemplando con asombro el rojo vivo de su chupa y arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, bueno… - Emma sonrió con timidez y ante la falta de imaginación para inventarse una excusa dejó escapar lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza – vengo de un lugar muy lejano…

- Entiendo… ¿Y qué la trae por aquí señorita…?

- Swan, me llamo Emma Swan – contestó rápidamente – y, si soy sincera, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí… no debería estarlo. Por cierto… ¿Te llamas?

- Me llamo Elizabeth Bennet, pero me suelen llamar Lizzy – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Se ha perdido, Emma? ¿Le importa que la llame por su nombre?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, todo aquel formalismo y pomposidad le recordaba demasiado a cierta morena.

- No pasa nada, Emma va bien – dijo entre una sonrisa de circunstancias y acariciándose prácticamente por acto reflejo la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué dice que no debería estar aquí, Emma? – los ojos de la morena brillaban de curiosidad.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, resignada, y lanzó un triste suspiro.

- Si te lo contara me tomarías por loca – rió entrecortadamente debido al nerviosismo y volvió a ceñir su mirada a aquella mujer, la cual tenía una ceja alzada y sonrisa divertida.

- Pruebe – respondió desafiante.

- Bien… veamos… - Emma se aclaró la garganta y tosió un par de veces, como quien se prepara a dar un gran discurso – vengo de otro mundo, uno muy distinto a este. Mi pueblo se llama Storybrooke pero sus habitantes, a su vez, vienen de otro mundo distinto: el bosque encantado. Una mujer les encantó y envió al lugar de donde yo provengo, la misma mujer que por su testarudez ha provocado que yo acabase aquí…

La mirada de perplejidad de Lizzy le hizo pensar que seguramente no se habría quedado con nada de lo que le había contado. Sonrió brevemente e intentó no parecer alguien recién salido de un manicomio.

- ¿Has entendido algo? – preguntó con delicadeza.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y la boca entreabierta, parecía querer pedir más explicaciones pero se la veía incapaz de pronunciar una simple palabra. Finalmente, cerró los ojos lanzando un suspiro y pareció retomar plena conciencia de sus actos.

- Entonces… ¿Intenta decirme que pertenece a otro mundo y que ha acabado aquí por culpa de una mujer? – al fin y al cabo parecía que sí había entendido alguna cosa.

La sheriff asintió con pesadez y la miró poniendo cara de circunstancias. Esperaba desde el fondo de su ser que la muchacha no se asustara y huyera para avisar a las autoridades.

- ¿De quién se trata? – Lizzy se acercó más a ella, mirándola de nuevo con aquellos brillantes ojos rebosantes de curiosidad.

- Es… bueno… ella es… - Emma enmudeció al percatarse que no sabía cómo definir a Regina, le venían mil palabras a la cabeza y ninguna la consideraba lo suficientemente acertada – Regina.

Había musitado su nombre más bien como un ruego. La morena pareció percatarse de aquello pues ahora su rostro escondía una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Y por qué decidió enviarla aquí?

- No fue queriendo, discutimos y acabamos forcejeando con la mala suerte que un hechizo hizo que yo terminase aquí.

- ¿Ella es una bruja? Pensaba que estaba mintiendo… - los ojos de Lizzy se abrieron como platos.

- Sí, bueno, no… bueno, no lo sé… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos – no es tan mala como algunos piensan…

- Entiendo… - Emma podía leer en su rostro que decía la verdad - ¿No sabe cómo volver?

- No sé si quiera si conseguiré hacerlo algún día… - colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, resignada – no es habitual ir cruzando mundos.

- Y esa mujer… Regina… ¿No puede ayudarla?

- Me temo que no, sería más sencillo si supieran dónde estoy pero al no saberlo es peligroso ir saltando portales a tientas…

- Puede quedarse con nosotros mientras no encuentra otro modo de salir, a mi padre no le importará – le dijo con dulzura.

- No puedo aceptarlo, me sentiría una molestia…

- Nada de eso, me fascinan las historias y la que me ha contado me tiene de lo más intrigada, si pudiera explicarme un poco más le estaría tan agradecida… - con un movimiento rápido tomó sus manos y se las agarró con fuerza – si quiere quédese solo una noche.

La rubia la miró furtivamente, había tal decisión en sus ojos que se vio incapaz de rechazar aquella oferta. De todos modos, tener un lugar donde cobijarse por la noche y planear qué hacer para volver a Storybrooke no era mala idea.

- De acuerdo, pero solo esta noche.

Lizzy sonrió en agradecimiento y sin mediar palabra empezó a caminar, arrastrándola de la mano. Aquella muchacha tenía muchísima energía y se la veía eufórica. Emma empezó a plantearse si aquello realmente había sido lo correcto pero sus pensamientos se veían mitigados por el paisaje que las acompañaba. La hierba empezaba a dar paso a campos y campos de cultivo que se extendían hasta el límite de su visión.

Abandonaron aquellos campos y siguieron caminando a través de la espesura, según la morena no estaban lejos pero para Emma aquel trayecto se estaba volviendo eterno. Finalmente, a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa de campo. Las rocosas paredes estaban acompañadas de amplios ventanales de madera y cristal y la entrada al recinto la flanqueaba un pequeño patio lleno de geranios en flor y varios tipos más de flores que la rubia no logró identificar.

- Aquí es, por suerte para nosotras mi madre y mis hermanas bajaron a Londres así que estos días me encuentro sola con mi padre – explicó la joven con cierto tono de alivio – se fueron para intentar comprometer a Mary con un hombre de alta cuna, la sociedad solo funciona así… no hay espacio para el amor.

- ¿Y os da igual? – preguntó perpleja.

- Claro que no – Lizzy se giró hacia ella, visiblemente ofendida por aquella pregunta – yo me niego a casarme con alguien a quien no ame y mi madre me considera como la descarriada de la familia por ello…

Emma agachó la cabeza avergonzada y se limitó a musitar un leve "lo siento". ¿En qué estaría pensando? Es obvio que a nadie le da igual casarse por obligación… Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a seguir los pasos de la morena, que ya avanzaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

El portón de madera que daba la bienvenida al recinto crujía en cuanto lo pisabas, estaba claro que el lugar necesitaba un arreglo. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la distrajo de sus pensamientos y pudo ver cómo la cara de Lizzy también se arrugaba ante aquel estruendo. Entraron sigilosamente en la casa, aunque realmente no era necesario que guardaran silencio pues el ruido que las había precedido habría alertado a cualquiera que estuviera en el interior del edificio. Nada más cerrar la puerta, la rubia miró a su alrededor: el vestíbulo estaba presidido por unas escaleras de madera que daban paso a lo que ella creyó que serían los dormitorios. A su izquierda se encontraba la cocina, algo pequeña pero con el espacio suficiente para una mesa y sus correspondientes sillas. Todo recto estaba el salón-comedor y a su izquierda un pequeño cuarto con un piano de cola algo viejo y decenas de libros en unas estanterías maltrechas.

- Voy a ir a hablar con mi padre, quédate por aquí – comentó en un susurro la morena mientras se alejaba y subía, uno a uno, los escalones.

Emma asintió y volvió a enfundarse las manos en los bolsillos. Ahora tenía que esperar. Bajó un poco más la mano por su bolsillo derecho pero se encontró con que algo obstaculizaba el avance. De hecho, ya lo había sentido antes pero le había restado importancia. Agarró el misterioso objeto con las manos y se dispuso a sacarlo de ahí, alzó la mano y al extenderla comprobó algo completamente inesperado: una judía mágica. Iba a dejarse llevar por la euforia pero tuvo que contenerse, tapándose la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre "al menos tengo un modo de volver" sonrió. No estaba todo perdido.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que alzara la vista y se encontrara con la joven instándola a subir las escaleras con un movimiento de mano.

- Emma, vayamos a mi cuarto – le susurró desde lo alto del segundo piso.

La sheriff la miró y volvió a repasar su alrededor con cautela poco antes de decidirse a subir las escaleras y seguir a la muchacha hasta su habitación. Al entrar en ella le sorprendió el hecho de encontrar dos camas.

- ¿Compartes el cuarto?

- Sí, con mi hermana pequeña, Kitty – dijo sonriente – pero como no están mi padre no ve ningún inconveniente en que te quedes, le dije que eras una amiga que había venido a visitarme.

- Muchísimas gracias – respondió la rubia en un hilo de voz.

- Bueno, ahora, cuénteme más del lugar de dónde viene – Lizzy se sentó en la cama, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en la palma de sus manos.

Emma tomó asiento en la cama anexa a la de la morena y se instauró fuerzas a si misma para poder contarle todo el relato con pies y cabeza. Los 28 años que había vivido en soledad, la aparición de Henry, su llegada a Storybrooke, el hecho que decidiera quedarse allí únicamente por el estira y afloja que mantenía con Regina, los nuevos amigos que hizo en el lugar, la maldición y cómo esta se rompió cuando besó a Henry en la mejilla, la lucha que tuvo contra Maléfica… todo. Los ojos de la morena chispeaban, entusiasmados, cada vez que la rubia avanzaba en su relato. No la había interrumpido ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a percatarse que el ocaso se cernía sobre el cielo y que, por tanto, deberían disponerse a comer algo. Pero no había sido el caso, Lizzy estaba completamente absorta escuchando la historia de Emma.

- Y eso es todo – sentenció la sheriff al cabo del rato y con la sensación de tener la boca seca.

- Impresionante… he leído muchísimos libros pero ninguno se acerca a todo lo que me ha explicado… realmente debe volver, la necesitan.

- Lo sé, y por suerte – Emma rebuscó de nuevo en sus bolsillos y sacó la pequeña judía – tengo esto. Con esto podré crear un portal que me lleve a casa.

Los ojos de ambas se iluminaron ante aquello y se miraron, cómplices. A penas hacía unas horas que se conocían pero ambas notaban una conexión y comprensión por la otra muy fuerte.

- Me alegra que lo haya encontrado, ojalá yo pudiera vivir semejantes aventuras – balbuceó Lizzy dejándose caer en la cama – todo lo que me espera es quedarme aquí y casarme con algún estúpido fanfarrón como el señor Darcy…

- ¿El señor Darcy? – Emma alzó una ceja, al parecer la morena tenía pretendientes y a juzgar por su aspecto físico e inteligencia no le extrañaba en absoluto.

- Le conocí hará un par de meses, es un hombre alto y atractivo pero por dentro no tiene nada de belleza… está lleno de prejuicios, además de ser alguien sumamente callado y esquivo…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Se metió conmigo por mi condición social, el señor Darcy viene de una familia rica y es dueño de las mejores tierras de la zona… no estamos a su nivel y por mucho que ahora parezca que busque mi agrado y haya hecho muchísimas cosas por mi familia no puedo evitar menospreciar alguien así…

- Quizás está cambiando, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez… no deberías ser tan cabezota y orgullosa – le dijo con una sonrisa burleta en la cara.

- Puede… pero me da igual, nunca cederé ante el señor Darcy – a Emma aquella relación estaba empezando a resultarle de lo más familiar, se veía a si misma y a Regina en aquellos dos.

- No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir – ambas se miraron completamente serias por unos segundos hasta que al fin no pudieron reprimir las carcajadas.

La noche llegó, obligándolas a encender velas por doquier a fin de mantener la casa algo iluminada. Prepararon la cena sin mucho éxito pues ninguna de las dos tenía dotes para la cocina, con todo Lizzy se atrevió a subirle un plato de su experimento culinario a su padre. Ellas, por su parte, comieron en la mesa de madera de la cocina, charlando de cómo era su vida y lo diferentes que parecían. Terminaron y recogieron hábilmente para después dirigirse de nuevo a los dormitorios.

- ¿Se irá mañana por la mañana? – preguntó con voz infantil Lizzy desde su cama.

- Sí, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo… estarán preocupados.

- En ese caso lo comprendo, mi madre y mis hermanas también volverán así que deberemos despertarnos temprano…

- Ningún problema – la rubia se guardó un bostezo y estiró con parsimonia los brazos – deberíamos dormir ya…

- Cierto, que tenga buenas noches, Emma – Lizzy le sonrió dulcemente.

- Igualmente – la rubia le devolvió el gesto y se incorporó levemente para quedar a la altura de la vela, sopló haciendo que su llama se apagase y la oscuridad volviera a apoderarse del cuarto.

Ambas se apostaban frente a un pequeño lago, entre la inmensidad de la hierba. Se miraron fugazmente y compartieron pequeñas sonrisas circunstanciales. Emma apretó con fuerza el puño con el que sostenía la judía, tenía cierto mal sabor de boca.

- Ya es la hora – dijo finalmente, mirando a la morena a los ojos.

- Sí… ha sido un placer conocerla, Emma – Lizzy se acercó a ella y le acarició con delicadeza los hombros – sea lo que sea lo que le depare el futuro espero que consiga sus metas.

- Lo mismo digo… espero que consigas encontrar el amor y que no caigas en lo mismo que tu madre.

- No lo haré.

Dicho aquello, Emma lanzó la judía mágica al agua, provocando que se abriera un portal negro como el carbón que viciaba el aire a su alrededor. La rubia se lo quedó mirando largos segundos hasta percatarse que Lizzy hacía lo propio. Mirándola a ella por última vez y sonriéndole entreabrió la boca para pronunciar las que serían sus últimas palabras: "Gracias".

La morena asintió a modo de comprensión y le devolvió la sonrisa. Segundos después de aquello la rubia pudo ver cómo los ojos de la joven se desviaban campo a través y parecía fijarse en un punto en concreto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es el señor Darcy… - musitó la joven, incrédula.

El hombre estaba bastante lejos, a penas podía reconocerse su figura y fue precisamente por eso que se sorprendió al ver cómo Lizzy le había conocido al instante. Era evidente que, aunque quisiera negarlo, sentía algo por él. La sheriff rió para sus adentros y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda a la joven.

- Ve con él – la instó.

- No debería…

- Haz caso a tu corazón, ve…

Lizzy sonrió con timidez y empezó a avanzar, rodeando aquel lago. Al parecer la historia de ambos no había hecho más que empezar pero no le correspondía a Emma quedarse para averiguarlo. Ella tenía su propia historia que seguir. Sin pensárselo dos veces echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y saltó al portal con un único objetivo claro en la mente: volver a ver a Regina.


End file.
